


Double-O Mogar

by qlgingerblade



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 00MOGAR is the most beautiful car in the world, Alcohol, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/qlgingerblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun had no idea who this guy was, but he had sick beats, alcohol, a popped collar, nice shades, and the same voice as him.</p>
<p>Not to mention a sweet ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-O Mogar

**Author's Note:**

> music to go with: http://youtu.be/Qpn2aq7MJm0

Los Santos was a tiny town. . . okay, a pretty big town in Vacuo. It was a port city, full of crime, gangs, celebrities, the army, and really good food, and  _everyone_ (and I mean _everyone_ ) knew it was run by Ramsey. If Ramsey said something about something, most people would scramble to let those words be known so no one could fuck up and get on his bad side.

Even just the mention of his crew was enough to set people on edge. Haywood, Patillo, Tuggey, Free, Jones, and Narvaez were his main crew, and his lesser crew consisted of Denacour, Heyman, Ellis, Shawcross, Jenzen, Bragg, Dooley, and several others that weren't as well known, but still were just as threatening.

Now, while everyone _knew_ about Ramsey and his crew, they didn't know what they looked like, but they could always recognize him and his main group because of that large green logo, a star with a gaming joystick in it, surrounded by a broken circle.

Everybody knew it, everybody saw it.

Even the police were nearly powerless to stop the group. Once, a guy got shot multiple times, and showed up back in the fight a few minutes later in a plane, completely suicide crashed it into a cop pile-up, then showed up  _again_ a few minutes later in a tank, taking out the rest of the LSPD who had arrived, and letting the team who had been out climb on as they rode off to safety and the sunset.

No one was sure if they were three similar guys wearing the same clothing, or the same guy (somehow) surviving and teleporting away, or whatever, but regardless, they always won their fights. Always.

The best part about Ramsey's gang was that, despite openly opposing the White Fang (they had kicked them out when the cult turned heel) they also openly supported faunus.

Regardless, Sun even knew it was dangerous to hang around in Los Santos, so he hid his tail and decided to snag a meal the legal way, for once.

It was a few hours or so until the next ship going to Vale came in, so he had a lot of time to kill. Might as well get a view of the town as well.

He got a sandwich and sat on the roof of the shop he bought it from, quietly eating as he watched the sun slowly sashay across the sky, when a marked car pulled up to the shop.

That was how Sun met Michael.

* * *

 He had a gun, Sun remembered. An assault rifle, definitely illegal, definitely lethal.

But he tucked it away to get a sandwich. "Ham, lettuce, mayo, and a few tomatoes. Wheat. Warm, and hurry the fuck up," floated through the open door.

Because, really, anybody who had been to Los Santos knew that the sandwiches were fucking delicious, especially when warm.

His car was chrome, with tinted windows and Ramsey's logo was plastered on the hood.

00MOGAR the license plate read, and Sun was in love.

It was the best fucking car in the world.

"Hey, you can look but don't touch without permission," a strangely similar voice said from behind him, and Sun jumped, nearly dropping his half-eaten sandwich in surprise.

"Right. Sorry."

The guy, wearing a mask, sat down next to him. "Your voice sound really familiar."

"Yeah. . ."

"It's almost like. . "

". . . we have the same voice?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah."

The guy nodded, and Sun took another bite of his sandwich-

"So, what type of faunus are you?"

-then choked.

"M-monkey," he barely squeaked, hitting himself in the chest in an effort to get the bite to go down.

He relaxed as the pain in his chest started to lessen. "How'd you know?"

"I can smell it on you."

. . . What? "Uh. . ."

"I'm a faunus too, kid."

The guy took off his mask, an eagle mask, and a pair of bear ears appeared where a human's ears would've been.

"Ah." That was a lot less creepy than Sun had been expecting.

The guy (since Sun didn't know his name) unwrapped his sandwich a took a huge bite. Almost half of it was gone with just bite.

"Impressive."

The guy smirked at him, his freckles crinkling with his skin as he chewed.

"Maffel."

"What?"

The guy finished chewing, and swallowed. "Michael. My name's Michael Jones."

"Oh." Holy shit. Holy _shit_. Sun was hanging out with one of the inner circle. Holy shiiiiiit. "My name's Sun."

"Sun? Like, the sun?"

"Yeah. Sun Wukong."

"Ahhh."

They quieted after that, just eating their sandwiches and watching the sun get swallowed by the waves.

Then the guy pulled out a couple of beers from out of nowhere, and passed one to Sun.

"Woah! Uh, I-I'm not old enough to drink-"

"-kid, I break the law pretty much daily. Just drink it. For the record, it tastes like shit."

"It does?" Sun asked, taking a tiny slurp.

He wasn't joking. The beer sucked ass.

"Told ya."

Sun kept drinking it, sip by sip.

Silence washed over the two of them once again.

The sky was painted with a pretty blood orange by then.

* * *

 An hour later, and Sun had no idea what was going on and couldn't remember much besides taking a fuckton of selfies with the bear faunus, but he was in Michael's (amazing, beautiful, perfect) car, and they were speeding down the highway, and he was having the  _time_ of his  _life._

He was still drunk, he realized, so it made it even better.

He head was out of the widow, and his tongue was out like a dog's.

The wind was whipping his hair around and he could see through time.

Michael was laughing with him in the driver's seat, and Sun was having so much fun he forgot that he had a ship to catch.

* * *

 Finally, they slowed down near a park, and were just chatting, talking about their close friends.

Michael had a girlfriend, a dog faunus, who he planned on marrying sometime soon. Her name was Lindsay, and apparently she was literally the most badass lady he had ever met. 

And, from the description Michael had of her, Sun had to agree. 

Good with guns, never faltering in being amazing, beautiful, sweet, and when he saw the picture of her, he knew it was true.

Sun told him about Neptune, and how cool he was, every time of the day. Best friends they were, even when they had sex or fell into random pools together, making out under the surface because they thought they were going to die from how many times they had broken the law in the past five minutes.

Then Michael told him about  _his_ best friend, Gavin, a bird faunus, who was a dumbass with occasionally great ideas and while an asshole, still his boi, with an 'i' and everything. They got drunk together and got in the hospital together.

They were still laughing together, two of the same voice in the same roar, when Sun came to the realization that the sun (the one in the sky) was peeping over the horizon.

He had missed his ship.

Shit.

"You okay kid? You look like you just remembered you left the stove on or something," Michael said, still chuckling a bit.

"I just missed my ride."

"Oh shit, what?" the bear faunus scrambled in his seat and grabbed the gear. "Do you need me to drop you off somewhere? Call in someone to get you somewhere?"

"Huh? Oh no, another ship'll come by. I'm just a no-good stowaway, planning to head to Vale."

"Ahhh, I see."

"Yeah."

"Well, do you ever get caught?"

"Not until I'm off the ship, no."

"Then wouldn't that make you a great stowaway?"

". . . Good point." Sun was so using that line later.

A little drive later, and Sun was dropped off at the docks.

"Hey, see ya later, kid, alright?"

"I don't know about _later,_ but yeah, someday."

Then Michael was driving away, and Sun was feeling lonely even seeing the 00MOGAR as it rolled off.

It was still beautiful, and he wiped away a tear as he stared at it's lovely ass.

What a perfect car.

* * *

  **AH_CHAT chatroom**

**[User LtMKilla joined the chat!]**

LK: guess who jus founs his own team same boice?!

LK: *voice

**[User GavinoFree joined the chat!]**

GF: micool! no way!

LK: fuck yeh, boi!

LK: *yeah

LK: shit, im more drink than i though

LK: (drunk

GF: so, who the guy?

LK: some kid i met ata sanich shopppppp

LK: his names sun wuk

LK: *wukong

LK: heres pic

**[User LtMKilla sent a photo to all users!]**

GF: he looks so young!

GF: micool are you havin a bev with a kid?

LK: fuk off gavin

GF: micool :(

LK: sorryy boi

LK: but hes FAUNUZ TO

LK: hes super cool dide

**[User BrownMan joined the chat!]**

BM: *throws roses*

BM: sup losers

BM: what i miss

LK: TEAM SAME VOIC

BM: what

GF: micool met a kid with the same voice as him and got drunk with him!

BM: oh

BM: good for him

**[User BMVagabond joined the chat!]**

BV: Whats going on?

GF: micool met a kid with the same voice as him and got drunk with him!

BM: did you just copy paste that

GF: go play nintendo in the corner ray

BM: okay

BV: Thats. . . interesting.

LK: YEAH@

LK: HES REALLY COOL AND SHJIT

LK: HERES A PHOOT

**[User LtMKilla sent a photo to all users!]**

BV: Cute.

BV: He looks underage. Be careful driving tonight. We know you dont like killing kids.

LK: GO FUJCK EDGAR YOU BITH

BV: Im not into bestitality, so no thanks.

**[User JackP has joined the chat!]**

JP: What did I miss?

LK: i metakid w/same voice

LK: loooooook

**[User LtMKilla sent a photo to all users!]**

JP: Cool. 

JP: Boss has a job for you, Michael.

LK: fuck u

GF: hes drunk.

BM: like

BM: super drunk

JP: Yeah, I can tell.

LK: wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

LK: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo im dink

**[User DGGeoff joined the chat!]**

DG: michael, you're drunk as fuck, so dont do the job.

LK: helyi

DG: but you're grounded.

LK: fuk

GF: whos doing the job then?

DG: thank you so much for offering gavin.

DG: ill text you the details in a bit.

GF: wot?

LK: SHITSHITHSI

GF: WHAT?

GF: WHAT HAPPENED MICOOL?

LK: I HIT A BIRB

LK: BIRDIE NOO

GF: oh.

LK: theres blood onm y winfshield

LK: ewww :(

DG: just get back to base, michael.

DG: and try not to crash or die or anything.

DG: we dont want you drunk on your respawn.

LK: k

**[User LtMKilla left the chat!]**

DG: all you assholes get offline too.

**[User DGGeoff left the chat!]**

GF: any other news?

BM: nah

BV: Nope.

JP: No.

GF: alright. time to do that job.

**[User GavinoFree left the chat!]**

**[User Brownman left the chat!]**

**[User BMVagabond left the chat!]**

**[User JackP has left the chat!** ]

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: qlgingerblade.tumblr.com


End file.
